mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joeman200
: , , Is the time right now}} ---- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~↓TALK ↓ BELOW↓~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PLEASE AFTER YOUR MESSAGE !!SIG!! Why They didn't say that it can't be in the shopnav. 01:34, January 26, 2010 (UTC) because it should not be at the low corner of it It should (like the old one) on the top of everything! it should also be a page not a userpage/ and the admins need to know also-- 01:37, January 26, 2010 (UTC) They do know. If you want to put it on top of everything than you should because I sometimes mess up code on accident. 01:38, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I will-- 01:38, January 26, 2010 (UTC) OK. I will move it to mainspace if the admins OK it. 01:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) One more thing-PLEASE COMMENT ON THE STORE! 01:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) they did not delete the old store they just said it was closed. You should build up that store and take management of it-- 01:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Maybe but please comment on the store that I created! 01:41, January 26, 2010 (UTC) not the best, try to make it bright and welcoming colors-- 01:43, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmm okay. 01:43, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Please explain What's first movie item? How do people know that it was used for testing? What is it?-- 02:13, January 26, 2010 (UTC) how the shoot should I know? I just edit!-- 02:14, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Johnater Is Johnater your brother? 02:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) yes, he is older that thea987-- 02:19, January 26, 2010 (UTC) thea987 is your brother? You should make the ad yourself can my new store sponsor yours? 02:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) yes-- 02:32, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I have to go bye-- 02:32, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Click Click 3rd to panther 3rd to elemental 3rd to gated garden. 02:32, January 26, 2010 (UTC) that is only 9 clicks (bye)-- 02:33, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Look I said this already It really doesn't matter whether the admins say yes or no about the auction-You can still make it. You can ask if the can "Officialize it" but it can exist whether they say so or not. 00:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Link Give me a link on my talk page to official store and let me see. If you do edit do not change the prices or links. 00:28, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I can't say that its bad. Ask Flamethrower what he thinks. 00:32, January 27, 2010 (UTC) NOOOO PLEASE leave the userpage template on the page. 00:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Here 00:35, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Apply under RFA. 00:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) what does that mean?-- 00:41, January 27, 2010 (UTC) 2 things 1. I prefer the limegreen on black it looks electric. But if you insist: Limegreen on Green is hard to read and hurts the eyes of some. 2. How do you like the support message? 00:42, January 27, 2010 (UTC) # change the font to black or dark blue #I like it nice!-- 00:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) OK I will change the font color. Please put the support message on your store since I would be supporting it. But I really can't read limegreen on green it hurts my eyes. 00:51, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Not bad actually! 00:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) thax-- 00:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah how do you get the LEGO Board Games Badge? 04:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you joeman! 04:52, January 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. can you be my friend? Ok so i only ask if i need anything? 04:54, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Is it on this wiki or in like the LMBs? 05:12, January 27, 2010 (UTC) What do i win? 05:25, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll take 4 nails and 1 gymsum please 05:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. my MLN name is legocastlebuilder Starter packs what did you do? Sure you can join pick a job. 13:28, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thats not really the point of the store. Its supposed to be a way for people to get what they want cheaply-Anything that they want. Anyways, it would be unfair to have my store open since I agreed to close it so that the one focus would be the store. 21:35, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I just saw all that you did and I have to say that its quite good. However, the store doesn't need to advertise other stores within right now, maybe later. Also, you destroyed the starter packs which were PERFECTLY FINE. Plus it doesn't look so good centering everything. please ask before doing something major like that. 21:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Discounts & Premium Membership I understand what you said. I did that with my store but nobody noticed. Premium membership is just a way to make it seem more official. 21:52, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Please I would rather that you don't center the page. 22:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) lets just make the tables centered please-- 22:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) OK. 22:32, January 27, 2010 (UTC) In a moment 22:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Close the Official Store No, I won't sorry. However, you can work for the Official store, if you want to. Also, you can keep the "main store", if you still want it. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 22:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok Certainly! 22:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Huh you said your not into text I don't get it. The IRC lets you chat without editing and leaving messages. Under Wiki Specials theres a link its fun. 01:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Im on when my parents thinnk that I am asleep, I am sometimes on at school for 3 minutes, I am on for 5 minutes before school, and always monitoring while I do homework (I go to a private school where they give laptops). Come to the IRC. 01:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) nice, can you give me a link?-- 01:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC) http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=MLNW. Theres a link in the sidebar that says IRC under wiki specials. 02:01, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Dude there's a bar at the bottom of the screen just type your message hit enter and it shows 02:04, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Auctino I improved the auction page and added an auction which will terminate on my B-Day. 04:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Hey Joeman, I have added patroller rights to your account. Thanks for all of your great work here, and please do keep it up! Ajraddatz Talk 23:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratz!! 23:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi come to the IRC a bunch of people there!!! 00:08, January 29, 2010 (UTC) If you can, just make it dark green please. 01:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! 01:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Post it now I SO WON POST IT NOW! I HAVE THE MOST SIGS YOU RIPPED ME OFF!!! 21:51, January 29, 2010 (UTC) YOU GAVE THE BONUS TO VERRELL JUST CAUSE HE GOT THE 100TH SIG ITS NOT COUNT TO 1000 ITS A DIFFERENT GAME WHICH YOU MADE READ WHAT YOU WROTE!!!! 22:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Bobafett it isn't that bad because you didn't give him anything. What are you talking about me not giving him stuff? Anyways he owes me the clicks because the goal is to get most sigs NOT last sig. 22:04, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Dude you win too! Its both!-- 22:12, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I apologize for overreacting can you give me the discount box on my talk page please so I can put it in the awards section on my page? 22:15, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey your discount has an extra on it. 22:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Here I made this barnstar. Its for you. 23:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Shopnav I edited the shopnav tell me what you think. 23:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I know it looks wierd now-But the auctions should have their own nav or at least be big so that people can see. I want to make it only show the auctions when you move over the thing that says main auction stand but it doesn't work if you know how please do so. 23:41, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I made you a logo for the auctions stand its not great but I hope you like it. 23:50, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I like it! see if Ajr does thanks for the barnstar! 23:51, January 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:WINNER!!!! can you click on my lightworm module please [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 07:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey check my page and scroll over the picture of the craftman's cottage masterpiece. 14:26, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Go to Category:Awards to see all barnstars. 22:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) thanks-- 23:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) No problem-I made the forum barnstar because it makes sense, but the undeserved barnstar isn't real-its just knux's barnstar. Also, whats a list barnstar for? 23:04, January 30, 2010 (UTC) so new users know what to use and what is false-- 23:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh you mean a list OF Barnstars, not a list barnstar? 23:07, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Join the IRC. 23:11, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey I edited your auction stand. 01:33, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Its Red White and Blue like the Flag. 01:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I like it! but its not my store, its ours-- 04:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) OK great! 04:06, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Rank 9 are you not try to be rank 9????? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 04:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Of course he is... He's having difficulties... 04:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) How do you like my new sig? My old one had flaws so I did a simple one and i may make it better over time... 13:50, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Its fine-- 16:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ya the sig game is flamethrower's. 17:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) well its OK. Do you like my edit to the official store? Its not bad. 17:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Um... Please come back to minifigure wiki... please... everyone's left... 22:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) You being admin... Probably a good idea...but the wiki has too many in my opinion (for the number of articles and users). You know code:Good. You are friendly and helpful:Good. But your just different from the other admins... 23:03, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Its because I'm nice :-] (well Ajr is nice)-- 00:01, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Yep. So are mackmoron and kjhf. You should put your name in requests for adminship-I don't think that they will accept you though... 00:49, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll see what users thing of me 1st, please vote or re-vote on my poll-- 00:50, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Can i ask you something? 04:35, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i just need some clicks on my Electricians Apprentice Gallery Module like a LOT to be exact i'm probably halfway there 04:47, February 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. my MLN name is legocastlebuilder